(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice transmission starting system and a starting method for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a voice transmission device for a vehicle operated by recognizing a motion of a driver, and a voice transmission starting method for a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a voice transmission device for a vehicle is utilized for a hands-free telephone and an operation of a device through voice recognition. An example of the voice transmission device for a vehicle includes push to talk (PTT) and a voice recognition apparatus.
The PTT is a type of radio service in which a portable phone is usable similar to a handheld transceiver, and is a service in which when a person presses one button, several people may simultaneously hear the voice of the person through the portable phone. When the PTT is applied to a vehicle, a voice of a calling counterpart is transmitted to a driver and a passenger via a speaker within the vehicle, and voices of the driver and the passenger are transmitted to the calling counterpart via a microphone within vehicle. Further, the voice recognition apparatus is an apparatus that operates various devices based on a voice command. When the voice recognition apparatus is applied to the vehicle, safe driving may be maintained, allowing the user to conveniently operate various devices.
However, when the PTT and the voice recognition apparatus are started through a button, a driver needs to press the button to operate the PTT and the voice recognition apparatus. Additionally, a risk of failing to maintain a forward gaze when pressing the button while driving occurs. In particular, the method may cause erroneous voice recognition when voice recognition units of the PTT and the voice recognition apparatus are constantly operated.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.